beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Toby
Toby is a reccuring character in the ''Metal Saga''. He had an alter-ego named Faust and is now a member of Team Dungeon with his friends, Masamune Kadoya and Zeo Abyss. As a child, he owned Rock Aries 145WD. As Faust, he used to own Twisted Tempo 145WD but now owns the bey Screw Lyra ED145MF. He used to have brown hair but now he has grey hair. Apperance Toby has shoulder length grey hair which was originally brown, bluish-grey eyes and wears a light-brown hoodie with rolled up sleeves, a black shirt and black pants. As Faust he wore a long white coat with maroon and dark grey trim, a maroon shirt with grey designs and grey pants with black buckles. After being Faust, he cut his hair a bit shorter. History Toby was once a sick child with a disease that paralized his waist downwards. He made a promise with Masamune Kadoya to become "number one", Which Masamune later fullfiled alongside Gingka Hagane. When Dr. Ziggurat offered Toby a solution to his problem, Zeo accepted it for his sake knowing the consequence that Zeo would have to let himself become a subject for the Arrange System. Ziggurat later went against his word and created "Faust", the ultimate blader. Toby returned to normal following a defeat at the hands on Masamune and Zeo. Battles Beyblades *Rock Aries 145WD was Toby's first Bey. *'Twisted Tempo 145WD' is the bey Toby used when he was Faust. *'Screw Lyra ED145MF' is Toby's new Bey in the 4D Anime. Trivia *When he was younger, his hair is brown. But, after being Faust, his hair turned grey and never returned to normal. *His alter ego, Faust is similar to Zeo Zagart from the Original Series *Toby is similar to Hikaru Tomonji. *Toby is the typical name of the USA characters on US series and movies. *It is unknown what Toby did to Rock Aries 145WD and Twisted Tempo 145WD. *Toby has owned two beys with a 145WD combo. *His first two beys were Defense type beyblades. *He has won more battles as Toby than as Faust. *He has grown taller ever since he used the arrangement system *He was childhood friends with Zeo and Masamune Gallery Faust.png|Toby's alter-ego: Faust Toby.png|Toby, before becoming Faust toby2.png toby3.png 320841 143736615715685 100002380430063 246294 1524769 n.jpg|Toby when he was younger 320841_143736612382352_100002380430063_246293_4628263_n.jpg Picture 296.png Picture 329.png Picture 294.png Picture 321.png 58858B24837F9A84733EE2.jpg|link=Toby Picture 330.png Picture 332.png Picture 333.png Picture 334.png Picture 335.png Picture 376.png Picture 377.png Picture 378.png tumblr_lvackjhAht1r5txbjo1_1280.jpg|Toby with Zeo Abyss and Masamune Kadoya when they was younger|link=Toby Metal Fight Beyblade 4D MasamumeZeoFaust.png|Toby in 4D TJ.jpg ScrewLyra.png|Toby's new bey, Screw Lyra ED145MF Toby2.PNG Toby3.PNG Toby 4.png|link=Toby Toby5.PNG Toby6.PNG Toby y Zeo.png|Toby with his friend Zeo Abyss Toby 5.png|Toby|link=Toby Toby 14.PNG|Toby with his Screw Lyra ED145MF|link=Toby 306018_143753382380675_100002380430063_246338_2783575_n.jpg 317208_143752965714050_100002380430063_246329_8025287_n.jpg toby.jpg Zeo and toby.png Picture 280.png|Toby launching Lyra Picture 292.png Picture 288.png Picture 317.png Picture 307.png a_fangirl_moment_xd_by_hikazu-d4bnnwm - copia.jpg|link=Toby a_fangirl_moment_xd_by_hikazu-d4bnnwm.jpg|N°1!!!|link=Toby 136_7.jpg Picture 356.png Picture 286.png Picture 281.png Picture 290.png Picture 291.png Picture 297.png Picture 308.png yFUgx5EiyDo-_-metal-fight-beyblade-4d-episode-127-the-.jpg|Toby, Gingka and Madoka|link=Toby Picture 360.png Picture 362.png Picture 406.png Picture 420.png Picture 408.png Picture 425.png Picture 426.png Picture 427.png Picture 432.png Picture 433.png Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Male Category:4D Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion Category:Metal Saga Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Human Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villians Category:Big Bang Bladers